


Inktober: Invitation

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “I’m sorry. My hearing aids must be on the fritz. Say that again.” Clint had just finished toweling off the glass dishes he’d hand-washed when Tony had sauntered into the kitchen and asked Clint the last thing he expected Tony to ask of him.“I asked if you’d like to be my plus one tomorrow evening at the car show.” Tony kept his expression and tone calm.“Tony, don’t you have two boyfriends?”





	Inktober: Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166905765693/inktober-invitation).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

“I’m sorry. My hearing aids must be on the fritz. Say that again.” Clint had just finished toweling off the glass dishes he’d hand-washed when Tony had sauntered into the kitchen and asked Clint the last thing he expected Tony to ask of him.

“I asked if you’d like to be my plus one tomorrow evening at the car show.” Tony kept his expression and tone calm. That was no surprise though. If one wanted to know what Tony was feeling, rarely did one look at his face. The key to reading Tony lay in his hands. Tony’s hands gave away the emotions residing in Tony. Right then, Tony was nervous. He leaned casually on the counter with his hands behind him to brace himself against the counter. His fingers tapped silently against the granite.

“Tony, don’t you have two boyfriends?” Clint put down the glass on the counter. He tossed the dishtowel over his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure either one of them would be interested in going with you.”

“They would, but I talked to them, and they said it was okay if I took you instead.”

“Why would you want to take a friend and not your boyfriends? Hell, why would you want to take me and not Rhodey?”

Tony’s fingers stopped tapping. Tony was silent for a beat then shoved himself off the counter. “You know what? You make an excellent point.”

Tony headed for the exit.

“Tony,” Clint called after him. Tony stopped and looked back. “Were you asking me out?”

“As you said, Clint, I have two boyfriends.”

There was a pang in Clint’s chest at the reminder and dismissal. He was mature enough to admit that he found Tony attractive. Even so, he’d never let his thoughts stray beyond a slightly more than platonic appreciation. Tony had had his off and on relationship with Pepper and now he was in a relationship with Steve and Bucky. There just wasn’t an opportunity for Clint to imagine Tony as anything other than a friend and teammate.

Also, Tony’s invite felt so out of nowhere. Since when did Tony find Clint attractive? Also, when did Bucky and Steve decide it was okay for Tony to pursue Clint?

Clint was baffled. Because of that, he didn’t call Tony back when Tony headed for the exit again.

Clint needed to get his head on straight before he dealt with Tony.

He just hoped that later he wouldn’t come to regret rejecting Tony now.


End file.
